


dead god's aesthetic

by joshriku



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Canon, dead god's pad is kinda a funny place to think abt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: After rising as the new Composer, Joshua has to design the old pad to something more to his liking. It's... questionable, to say the least.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya, Hanekoma Sanae/Kitaniji Megumi, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Kitaniji Megumi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	dead god's aesthetic

“… Sir?”

“Yes? Don’t give me that look, Megumi. We both know you heard me.”

Megumi tries to not inhale really deeply. It’d be upsetting to get off the wrong foot with the newly named Composer, so Megumi tries one more time to, ahem, compose himself. He straightens his back. “You are correct. I heard you.”

“So? What’s the situation? Was any of the words I said wrong or mispronounced?”

“No, Sir. I was simply wondering why You would like a football table in Your pad.”

The Composer smirks. “Why not?”

He saw that response coming from miles away, and yet, Megumi has to suppress another sigh. It is beyond him to truly comprehend how someone like  _ Yoshiya Kiryu _ managed to impress Sanae Hanekoma and become the Composer, but here he is. Arguing with him about whether a football table would fit or not.

“Figures you wouldn’t have a comeback for that. Don’t worry, Megumi, I measured all the room. A table will fit entirely.”

It’s a lost battle. Either way, Megumi wasn’t meant to argue with the Composer, it is essentially against his job description to do that. Pushing his glasses up, he resigns and asks, “Sir, I did not take You to like football.”

“Oh, I hate it,” The Composer waves his hand around. “Sports, especially football, are awful.”

“…Then why are You asking for a table, Sir?”

“For the aesthetic.”

“For the… aesthetic,” Megumi repeats. “Of course.”

“Glad you understand, Megumi. You’re as sharp as they come.”

Despite the calm and sweet tone he always carries, the condescending of it all outweighs the sound of his voice. It’s fine. He’s Composer for a reason, and it’s Megumi’s job to stay loyal to him. Eternity could not seem longer.

“All right, Sir. Anything else?”

“Mm… do you know how to play table football?”

“I cannot say I am familiar.”

“Fellow sports-hater?”

Megumi smiles, “Hate is a very strong word for it. I don’t know how to play, that is all. Why, Sir?”

“Seeing as we both suck, it is natural we should battle each other to see who’s the worst. I can see into the future, by the way, I know it’s you.”

Bless the dark shades. The Composer can’t see him roll his eyes. “Good to know, Sir. The table should arrive soon.”

“Perfect. I want to change the floor too. Seriously, this place is so  _ boring  _ looking. How did that last guy even live here? It’s tasteless. I’ll have to contact Sanae about interior design…”

He’s clearly rambling to himself by this point, but despite how— _ odd,  _ perhaps, the new Composer is, Megumi has a slight of respect for him, growing with each second. His eyes and posture betray the silly interior design ramble he’s going. To Megumi, it seems like he is always carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders—and he might as well be. Megumi recognizes someone who loves Shibuya as much as he does. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t complain as much when the Composer perks up again, exclaiming, “This place totally needs a fish tank!”

* * *

“Is it possible to create a floor projector?”

“It is, but, you need to be more specific,” Sanae says. He hands one cup of coffee to Megumi. “A floor projector?”

“Something to recreate the feeling of standing up on top of a fish tank.” Joshua says. The only reason Sanae knows Joshua isn’t screwing with him is because the look on his eyes is so determined, it’s impossible to fake it. “I want some fish beneath me.”

“Aight, I take my words back. This is too specific,” chuckling, Sanae continues, “what’s your obsession with fish?”

Joshua shrugs. “The aesthetic.”

“I believe the Composer is trying to make His new pad the best He can. Believe it or not, this is not His strangest request.”

“Ugh. You make it sound like my football table is a strange artifact. Sanae, tell him it’s not weird.”

Sanae blinks, “Josh, you got a football table? You hate football.”

“Does anyone ever listen to me when I say  _ for the aesthetic?”  _ he shrugs. “It’s a boring pad. I want something nicer.”

“So the fish…?”

“To make it fun to step on. Imagine it, someone comes to visit me—they have to deal with the feeling that with one false step, they will fall into endless water and sleep with the fishes. Isn’t that exciting? Nothing like a nice rush of adrenaline.”

Sanae can’t help the short laughter escaping him. It’s pleasing to see even Megumi laughs at that. It definitely wasn’t Joshua’s intention to make them laugh, as he crosses his arms. “Are you done?”

“Just one more second,” Sanae says. “Hahahaha. Done now.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Sir, with all due respect, You are not one to talk.”

_ “Wow.  _ Is this how your descend from Conductor begins? Is this the start of your tale of betrayal? Goodness.”

_ “Anyway,  _ I can make that. Give me a week, tops, and I’ll have it done. ‘Kay?”

“I suppose it’ll do. Why, Sanae, you used to tell me you did things faster. Are you getting old now? Are your joints hurting?” Joshua smirks, and much to his amusement, even Megumi chuckles into his cup. 

“Ha! You wish. Anything else you want?”

Joshua rubs his chin. “Now that you mention it, I want a jukebox.”

“…A jukebox.” He scrunches up his nose. “J, your aesthetic is awful.”

“I apologize, Sir, but I second that.”

He looks downright offended. “How could you  _ both  _ say that? I’m writing a report. I wonder if it is possible to change the Producer  _ and  _ the Conductor.”

Maybe breaking into laughter again isn’t the right choice, as Joshua huffs and crosses his arms more, but Sanae knows him. He’s enjoying this. 

“You must be very confident on yourself to paint at night,” Megumi tells him as Sanae takes out his cans. “Who would know Shibuya’s best masterpieces get painted under the moonlight?”

Sanae smiles at him. “Could learn a lot more if you stopped by often.”

Joshua groans loudly. “Megumi, please. Flirt with the man via other methods that aren’t  _ lying.” _

“Every insult you make is another week I don’t deliver your projector.”

“You can’t do that. I’m the Composer.”

“I can.”

Joshua glares at him. 

“Say my art is good or that’ll be another week that passes.”

“I’ll wait forever if I got to,” Joshua grins. He’s back to looking smug. Sighs… so much for winning against him in an argument. “We got plenty of time.”

* * *

“Admit it, you both. It looks good and you have no arguments to slander my humble abode.”

“I would  _ not  _ call this humble, Josh.”

Joshua giggles, “Consider the facts, Sanae. I was planning on getting a bouncing castle.”

“I am happy You did not go through with that, Sir.” The thing about Megumi was that he still addressed Joshua respectfully, so all of Joshua’s rage died down considerably. He can redirect it to Sanae, it’s fine. “I must admit, the blend of styles here is quite… fantastic.”

“Yeah. It somehow works,” Sanae walks over to the other side, smiling, “You even get to play darts!”

Are they actually being nice to him? Something is up. Joshua frowns slightly as Megumi turns on the jukebox and Sanae attempts to throw a dart. The fish swim under Joshua, as he takes in the moment. Albeit strange, it’s… nice? 

“I was right all along. Nobody understood me. I got criticism, but look at you now. I’m waiting for my apologies to be delivered.”

Sanae holds a dart. “Only if you win at darts.”

“That’s unfair. I don’t know how to play them.”

“You don’t—” 

“The aesthetic,” Megumi supplies. 

“Thanks, Megumi. At least one of you listens to me when I talk.”

“Yeah, true,” Sanae sighs. “I hear static when you open your mouth.”

Joshua grabs a dart, pissed now, much to Sanae’s amusement. “Oh, you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> just thinking abt these 3.. ah the eternal mystery on how joshua became the composer, how he met sanae n megumi, and the fact that dead god's pad is so weirdly designed im just thinking WHO DID THAT and ofc itd be none other than joshua... ty for readin this nonsense ^_^
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshrikus.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
